


Am Ende

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1981, Canon Compliant, Cruciatus, Death Eaters, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, November 1981, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Torture, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Seit Halloween ist Voldemort verschwunden. Es gibt tausend Gerüchte, was geschehen ist, eines unglaubwürdiger als das andere. Seine verzweifelten Anhänger sind bereit, alles zu tun, um Informationen über seinen Verbleib zu bekommen.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: Todesserdrabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Am Ende

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Schreie seiner Frau ihn wahnsinnig machten. Obwohl Rabastan bei jedem Blick einen neuen Fluch auf ihn jagte, flackerten Longbottoms Augen immer wieder zur Küchentür, die die Geräusche der Behandlung seiner Frau durch Bella und Barty kaum dämpfte. Fast hätte Rodolphus einen Hauch Mitleid mit Longbottom gehabt – wenn er Bella so schreien hören müsste, würde er wahrscheinlich auch verzweifeln. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Mitleid, neben Angst, Verzweiflung, Sorge und Wut blieb kein Stückchen Platz dafür. Sie mussten herauskriegen, wo ihr Herr war. Irgendwo musste er sein, die Gerüchte konnten einfach nicht stimmen, sie ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber sie hatten schon überall gesucht und fast alles versucht, die Longbottoms waren ihre letzte Hoffnung. Wenn die auch nichts wussten … Rodolphus wollte gar nicht daran denken. Und selbst wenn er nicht tot war, dann war er vermutlich gefangen. Rodolphus dachte an die Qualen, die ihr Herr vermutlich gerade erlitt. Die Wut in ihm schäumte auf, „ _Crucio_ “, brüllte er, und Longbottom wand sich schreiend und krampfend auf dem Boden. Blut begann, aus seiner Nase zu laufen und Rodolphus beendete den Zauber, sie brauchten noch Informationen von ihm.

„Wo ist er?“, brüllte er Longbottom an, der mit zitternden Händen versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Erwarten Sie, dass ich rede?“, fragte er, und schaffte es irgendwie, dabei spöttisch und überlegen zu klingen, obwohl ihm das Blut übers Gesicht lief und in seinen Augen eine Leere stand, die verriet, dass er keine Hoffnung mehr hatte.

„Nein, Mr Longbottom, ich erwarte, dass Sie sterben!“, schrie Rodolphus mit überschnappender Stimme und brechendem Herzen. Wenn Longbottom keine Hoffnung hatte, ihnen noch irgendetwas zu geben, gab es keine Hoffnung mehr für sie. Keine Hoffnung für die Sache, keine Hoffnung mehr für ihren geliebten Herrn. Alles war verloren. Er hob mit zitternden Fingern den Zauberstab.

„ _Crucio_.“


End file.
